


The Summer of 2019

by miseryroot



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miseryroot/pseuds/miseryroot
Summary: What's in a first summer together?





	1. Apricots

**Author's Note:**

> This is my little project for my summer break. Sort of like a writing exercise. The chapters will probably all be pretty sort.

The days are still cold in the morning. Cold enough to make Peridot shiver as she woke and pop her head under the covers, cuddling into Lapis’ chest as she felt the rising and falling of her girlfriend’s slow sleep induced breathing. Peridot felt the drive to get up and start the day deterred by the need for warmth and the comfort of Lapis’ arms unconsciously wrapping around Peridot’s neck with a soft groan.

Just as Peridot had decided to give in and resign to staying in this warm place by falling back asleep the alarm sounded. Lapis quickly stirred, raising her arm to pull back the blanket and reveal Peridot’s head pressed firmly against her chest, looking rather bothered by the rush of cold air combined with the absence of Lapis’ sleeping grip.

“Attempting to hide?” Lapis’ voice came out scratchy, dry, and sleepy. The faintest hint of amusement danced in her eyes as she watched Peridot’s lips scrunch together.

“What? No.. of course not.”

Peridot’s body rose to a sitting position, reluctant to even do that as she tried to will it to continue and stand. Lapis on the other hand quickly got out of bed and stretched, shivering as she came to realize the cold.

Lapis moved to the closet, pulling out a hoodie and tossing it at her girlfriend before going to retrieve fuzzy socks for the both of them. Peridot scoffed and pulled on the offering with a dismissive, “I could have done that.”

“You could have. But I did.” Lapis smirked, looking down at her girlfriend’s grumpy face, “I’m starting to get to know you better, and what I’ve noticed is that you don’t like the cold.”

“Summer isn’t _supposed_ to be cold.” Peridot insisted, then lowered her eyes to her cloth covered feet, biting her lip before letting out a reluctant, “Thank you..”

It wasn’t that she wasn’t grateful. It was just that it was so early and Lapis was calling her out, and.. and.. Things were changing. Lapis was getting to know her better. A month ago her girlfriend would have never done this. Just like the seasons were changing their relationship was too.

The thought was scary. If Lapis could grow to taking care of Peridot in her own ways then she could also grow to hate Peridot in time. Relationships were unpredictable. That was the only fact that Peridot knew about them. It was why she had a hard time dealing with them.

“Let’s make breakfast.” Lapis’ voice broke through Peridot’s nagging thoughts and paranoia and the blonde looked up to see her girlfriend leaving the room. She moved quickly to follow Lapis.

“You mean you’ll put fruit in yogurt while I cook.” Peridot grinned. As the seasons had passed she had noticed Lapis’ absolute aversion to cooking. Lapis’ diet, if not going out to eat or situations where someone else cooked, consisted solely of things that did not need more than three steps to prepare and often times nothing that involved heating.

“Just because your definition of cooking is complicated does not mean that I do not cook. I prepare food. I put things in other things. That is cooking.” Lapis insisted as she removed a large container of yogurt from the fridge along with apricots.

Peridot laughed, wanting to push it but refraining from doing so this early in the day. She started up the coffee pot as Lapis diced fruit. Two eggs, two sausages, and some prepared yogurt later they were sipping at coffee and eating peacefully.

The sun rose through the windows and Peridot watched it backlight her girlfriend. Lapis seemed happy, eating chunks of apricot coated in yogurt, coffee cup at her waiting fingertips, and her eyes set on Peridot’s smitten face. The blonde gripped onto the bottom of the hoodie with one hand under the table as she chewed on her breakfast slowly.

The only thing that Peridot could think while looking at the image her eye’s struggled to perceive as the truth was that she really hoped that this first summer wouldn’t be the last.


	2. Hot and Cold

Peridot cackled to herself as she filled up her massive cup with green slushy goodness. Her whole body damp with sweat, familiar and similarly sweaty arms wrapped around her, but then they forced her body to turn, causing slushy to pour into the tray below instead of in the precious cup.

“Hey!” Peridot whined, looking up to glare at her girlfriend as Lapis pressed the button for blue to fill the other half.

“I’m doing us a favor.” Lapis stated plainly.

“How?” Peridot muttered.

“You’ll see. I’ll pay.” Lapis walked off to the cash register, leaving Peridot with nothing to do but follow her, scowl, and watch the transaction take place.

They left the gas station and Peridot grabbed the slushy, taking a long sip, eyes squinting and grin forming as she was overwhelmed with sour. Her favorite slushy flavor; You Do The Lime You Do The Time.

So technically it was the only slushy flavor she ever got, a tradition that would have continued if her girlfriend had not dumped Raspberry Shmazzberry on top of it. Peridot couldn’t taste it yet, but she was resistant to having to give up space for her obviously superior favorite flavor.

When Lapis took it back from her she stared gleefully, waiting for the sour reaction to spring forth. But It never came, just a poker face and, “Refreshing.”

Peridot glared again, but then Lapis grabbed her hand and pressed her now cold lips to Peridot’s forehead for a moment before tugging her along.

The streets were radiating heat and the sun was going down, trying to beat into their eyes. They had came prepared though. Lapis with her sunglasses, hair in a small ponytail, bikini top and shorts, and flip flops smacking against the pavement with every step.

Peridot sported her sun visor, a tank top and swim shorts, lime green crocks sure to give her funny looking tan lines. Hand in hand they walked back to their apartment, passing their slurpy back and forth.

Peridot was the first to get a sip of Raspberry Shmazzberry, eyes widening a bit. Sour and sweet, a compliment to her favorite summer treat. Peridot smiled lightly as Lapis took her sip and let out a pleased hum.

“That’s the stuff.” Lapis mused, taking an extra drink before passing it again. Their apartment in sight now, they finished off their drink inside before getting together some towels, inflated tube, and sunblock before heading down to the pool.

Sweaty and eager they shed their unnecessary clothes, Peridot tossed her tube in the pool, and Lapis sprayed Peridot’s back with sunblock. Peridot shivered a bit and let out a hiss at the surprise. She turned around when Lapis was done to see her girlfriend grinning before pushing the can into Peridot’s hands, fleeing and jumping in the water.

Peridot huffed, rolling her eyes and spraying down the rest of herself. She would not get a sunburn like last week. She was determined not to. Not this time.

She stood and waited, alternating between scrolling on her phone and looking up to watch Lapis do the backstroke before her ten minutes were up. She descended the steps into the pool, walking along the shallow end before doggy paddling over to where her inner tube was, slipping it over herself and floating along the small shift in current Lapis was making with her laps.

Back and forth, back and forth until Lapis turned, swimming over to Peridot, gripping onto the tube.

“Don’t you ever get tired of floating? I can show you how to swim properly. You’d probably like it more if you weren’t so bad at it.” Lapis offered, kicking her legs lightly to tread the water.

“Not all of us are fish. I am content with my swimming level, it’s effective enough.” Peridot replied, sticking out her tongue.

Lapis grinned at the blue tongue before her, “Suit yourself.”

“I will.” Peridot leaned in and kissed Lapis. She tasted sweet and sour.


End file.
